Surviving The Charmspeak
by Arrow of Artemis
Summary: Wanting to break the Seven's spirits, Gaea had devised a ruthless plan. She MUST get the Seven onto her side...especially Percy Jackson. Piper McLean, however, is a challenge for her. How in Hades' underwear is she going to control this girl? She must send her top charmspeakers to "persuade" the six. Piper must find help in the next obstacles to come… -TEMPORARY HIATUS-
1. Pictures And Fatherly Advices?

**A/N: **Hullo. Arrow here, back with a new story! So, this one's co-written with my real-life (Yes, I do have a life outside the Internet) best friend, Nix! (I mean, she's the one who gave me ideas and I'm the one who typed it up and published it.) Enough with my A/N, go on with the story. Enjoy!

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:** Me: (charmspeaks Riordan) Give me PJO.

Riordan: No way.

Me: Okay, fine. Have it your way. *mumbles: I'll get it someday, one way or another.*

* * *

_~Chapter 1: Pictures and Fatherly Advices~_

**Percy's POV, third person**

It had been weeks since the Greek campers arrived to Camp Jupiter, and now, the Seven of the Prophecy (along with Chiron, Gleeson Hedge, and other Greeks and Romans) were on the _Argo II, _sailing towards Rome.

"Are we there yet?" a quite bored Percy asked Leo, who was the captain of the ship.

"Nope, not yet. It might take us a few more days – maybe weeks – before we get to Rome," Leo replied while pressing some buttons.

"Oh, okay. Thanks." He started walking towards his room, which was far from the 'control room.' Percy has been having those demigod dreams again, and it made him more tired and left him thinking about it more often.

Once he reached his room, he took a good look at it.

It had a bluish-green hue, almost looking like the sea. His bed, which was on the left side, had a cover that had little waves and fishes and was still unmade; he left it in the same way since he woke up. Several pieces of clothing were scattered across the floor, and some more were sticking out of his drawers.

On the right side was a dresser with a mirror, which had 4 picture frames on it. Percy walked towards it and took a glance on the pictures. The first was after his, Annabeth, and Grover's quest for Zeus' master bolt. He turned to the next frame, which housed a picture of him and his mother in their apartment in New York. Beside it was a picture of him and his fellow cabin counselors with Chiron back in Camp Half-Blood, particularly on the porch of the Big House. The last photo was of Annabeth and him, sitting on the beach of Montauk.

He smiled at the sight of the pictures, walked to his bed, and sat on it. The demigod looked out of the window, and saw an endless array of clouds.

_-when the time is right, Perseus, _he remembered his father telling his dream self. _For now, you need to trust your instincts. Don't ever give in to-_

Unfortunately, he wasn't able to 'hear' everything Poseidon said. It was like his sentence was cut off at the start and end by some force or something like that. But he had a feeling that what the sea god told him kind of represented that he knew something would happen in the future.

_Percy had no idea of how big that event would be._

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah, I know it's kind of short, but the next chapter would be longer! Maybe, I'm not sure. This one's short because Nix and I still have upcoming quarterly test... And we've been studying. Hope you still liked it, though!

Go! Review! There's a little box for reviewing placed conveniently down there! :D


	2. Let The Nintendo Wii Games Begin!

**Hi. Here's the update! This is kinda short—no, not kinda, REALLY short—but we hope that you guys like it. By the way, my best friend/co-writer in this story just made an account here in FanFiction. Her pen name is "Lady Hestia's Fire." (Though, she hasn't posted any stories…yet.)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: We, Arrow and Fire, do not own PJO, HoO, and other…thingies (like Nintendo Wii) here.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **_Let The Nintendo Wii Games Begin!_

THIRD PERSON POV

The 'alarm' of Argo II has set off. Unfortunately, the one that set off is Leo.

"Warships are made to fly! Reach up and touch the sky!" he sang loudly in his 'personal' microphone. "Wake up, wake up, get out of my head-"

"LEO! YOU. ARE. SUPPOSED TO BE. AFRAID. OF. HEIGHTS!" Jason shouted in half-annoyance and half- amusement as he was getting up. "What kind of alarm was that?" he asked while going to the main room.

Percy came in after Jason, still quite sleepy. "Probably something to make my eardrums drum," he mumbled.

The others came, Hazel, Annabeth, Frank, and Piper, all looking like they have been blasted out of their beds by Leo's destructive, chaotic —er, singing.

"Okay. Here is the report", Leo said as the others sat down for breakfast. "We are like gods-know-how-many-meters high in the air and probably nearing Mt. Thingy, or Rome or wherever you guys want to go. The thing is... we are up in the air-"

"Uh, Sam—I mean Leo," Hazel started, "thank you for stating the obvious, but we need to say something to Chiron and the others."

"Actually, he did say quite a sensible report," Annabeth interrupted while spreading some butter on a piece of bread. "He means that we need to chill out first while 'up in the air' until we reach our destination. However, since we are 'up in the air' we can basically do whatever we want."

Percy stood up. "LET THE NINTENDO WII GAMES BEGIN!"

* * *

**Like? Hate? Put it in your review! :D**


	3. The Games and a Voice

**A/N: Two updates in a row! Well, that's a first. Chapter three's the longest I've written so far... Anyway, I won't bore you with my A/N, so, on with the story!**

x.x.x.x.x

**DISCLAIMER: You guys remember when we owned PJO, HoO, Nintendo Wii, and Mario Kart? No? Good, 'cause we don't own 'em!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **_The Games and a Voice_

THIRD PERSON POV

"Oops, slipped on a banana peel. Ha! That's what you deserve, Wario! Almost there…YES! FIRST PLACE! BOOYAH!" Percy exclaimed as he and Leo played Mario Kart on the Nintendo Wii. He stood up when he said the last part, and did a short victory dance; Leo, on the other hand, was mumbling incoherently and wore a look of loss.

"Lucky dude…Almost won…Just fifth place…" were the words (which were heard by Jason, who was sitting next to him) that came out of Leo's mouth.

The son of Poseidon glanced at Hephaestus's son, and said, "Hey, Leo, wanna play another round?"

"Rainbow Road?" Percy nodded.

"Oh, it's on! I'm gonna beat you now, Perce," Leo remarked with a smirk on his face.

Percy sat back down and copied Leo's smirk, "Wouldn't bet on it."

As the two were playing (and commenting every now and then), Percy felt a cold breeze down his back.

_You will not succeed in your quest, foolish demigod, _a woman's raspy voice told him. _No matter how much you trust and protect your so-called 'friends,' we will still be the ones who'll achieve victory._

Percy's controller fell down from his hands, and it was like everything around him stopped. He snapped out of his 'trance' when Annabeth (who was sitting on his left) tapped him on the shoulder.

"Percy? Hey, Perce, what happened to you?" the daughter of Athena asked.

Percy blinked and shook his head. "I'm not sure. I guess I haven't had much sleep because _someone_—cue the glare he sent Leo—decided to sing his heart out early in the morning," he lied smoothly.

Annabeth and the others chuckled, while Leo stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Real funny, guys. Go on, laugh at the genius builder of this ship!" he stated.

Piper scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say, Repair Boy. Whatever you say."

Leo and Piper continued bantering, but Annabeth noticed Percy, who was staring off into space—his habit when he starts thinking deeply.

She looked at him with a worried look on her face. "Are you sure there's nothing that's bothering you, Seaweed Brain?"

He snapped out of his daze and replied to her, "Yeah, I'm sure of it, Wise Girl. Don't worry about me too much." He then gave her a small smile. "I'll just head back to my room and rest, 'kay?"

Percy didn't wait for Annabeth's response, since he stood up immediately and headed towards his room. He didn't notice everyone was looking at him as he left, even Leo and Piper stopped their argument when he left.

"Where is he going, Annabeth?" Hazel asked.

Annabeth shrugged. "He said he's going back to his room to rest. Just tired, I guess."

A not-so-awkward silence closed upon them for awhile, until Leo decided to speak up.

"Is the Wii games still on?"

x.x.x.x.x

**Like? Hate? Put your reaction in your review!**


	4. Warnings And Threats Are Given

**A/N: Aloha amigos! …I mixed up the languages, didn't I? Anyway, I'd like to thank Perodite 1000 for reviewing the first 3 chapters! And I hope this 700-plus-words chapter (author's note not included) would make you guys and gals glad. :) Oh! Happy Percy Jackson Ship Weeks! The ships and their respective weeks will be on my profile. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO and HoO.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: Warnings And Threats Are Given_

**PERCY'S POV**

Percy closed his bedroom door. That voice... It sounds so familiar. He remembered it from a dream. _'What a valuable pawn...'_were the words that echoed in his mind. His head almost started hurting from identifying who owns that voice.

Lying down on his bed, he tried to summon his father's warning. What was it again? He knew it was something about—

_Jackson, it's useless. I told you I have great plans for you. Just listen to me._

"Get out of my head!" Percy yelled, and he threw the nearest pillow across the room. Then, someone knocked at his door.

"Percy, I need to talk to you. Annabeth pushed me to it, though." It was Jason, the idol of the Roman campers.

_See young hero? Annabeth doesn't want to meet you. SHE DOESN'T LIKE YOU.__  
_  
He recalled who owns that voice. _That so-called Mother Nature isn't so motherly at all, _he thought. Calming himself by squeezing his pillow—and not by screaming—, Percy convinced himself that the voice (a.k.a Gaea), is bluffing. But since he is not in the mood, he responded to Jason with a nonchalant expression, "I am fine. Please tell her that."

Percy was glad that Jason accepted his answer, and that he left immediately after that. The son of Poseidon _really _needed his time alone.

* * *

**JASON'S POV**

After Jason heard Percy's response, he went back to the entertainment room.

"So, is Percy coming back?" Leo asked while keeping his eyes glued on the screen and trying to beat Piper. Fortunately for him (but for Piper, it was the opposite), Leo is succeeding.

"I guess not." Jason turned to Annabeth. "He said he was fine. Apparently, your guess was correct that if you yourself went to visit him, he would only respond like what he did to me."

Annabeth sighed exasperatedly. "Very well, then. I think I'll go to the planning room. Being the daughter of Athena, I should not be idle."

He nodded as Annabeth stood up and went to the direction of the library, which Annabeth apparently likes to call the "planning room".

Jason sat on a luxury recliner, far from the couch where Leo and Frank are shoving each other. And since he had nothing to do in particular, he dozed off.

* * *

A broken roof. Bases of what were once magnificent statues. Several columns that still stood strong.

He recognizes this as one of Hera/Juno's temples—well, probably it was a Heraion temple— that was built in the eighth century or so.

"Jason, she is coming back." Hera looked around, as if afraid of something, or someone. "Protect yourselves. My husband might detect this message. So, here are two words of hint... Chicago. Potions."

* * *

**PIPER'S POV**

"VALDEZ! Come back here! I'm going to beat you now!"

Piper is fuming for being beaten 10 times in a row in Mario Kart. "NEVER UNDERESTIMATE A CHARMSPEAKER!"

Leo is hiding behind Hazel. Er, _shielding _ himself is a better term for that, because (as Leo himself said) 'hiding is for cowards, and I am _not _a coward.' _His words, _Piper thought, _not mine._

"Sammy—I mean, Leo. What the heck?!" Hazel said in annoyance.

Piper stopped abruptly and put her hands on her knees, catching her breath. In those few seconds, a letter appeared before her.

_What in Hades? _she thought as the envelope fluttered down to the floor.

She bent down to pick it up. Piper looked at the letter. The envelope has Hermes Express stamped across it. Piper noticed that the envelope is color pink and has a neat and elegant writing with her name burned on it.

She picked it up, opened it and read her mother's letter.

_Dear Piper, _

_You may not notice it, but we are sending warnings. There is something beyond the Mist that I cannot perceive, but I know it is part of my power. Stay with your friends, especially with Sparky there. _(Cue Piper's tomato-red face.)

_Lots of love, __  
__Aphrodite_

A letter from her mother was something she never expected since they had boarded the warship. Now, the goddess was sending her this. Anyone would understand the meaning behind the letter—something big was going to happen to the seven chosen demigods, including her.

She was having suspicions as to what this 'something big' is. Piper was sure that someone wants to disrupt their quest or to break the trust that the Seven had—and currently has—with one another.

_Whoever you are and whatever you do, you won't tear us apart, _the daughter of Aphrodite thought.

_Oh, yes, I will, you pathetic daughter of the love goddess, _a voice told her. She knew this voice from somewhere, though, she was not sure where _exactly._

_I will do that, whether you like it or not. _After that, the voice laughed menacingly. Its volume was slowly decreasing until there was none.

Piper was not very happy with that threat. She had to tell someone about what he/she/it said.

Fortunately, she knew who that someone was, and she immediately went towards the place where she would find that person.

The library, a.k.a. the planning room.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sure you guys know who the person Piper referring to is. So, what do you think about this chapter? Great? Lame? Like it? Hate it? Opinions? Suggestions? Put it in your review!**


	5. Mythomagic and More Warnings

**A/N: After sooo many years, I have returned! This chapter consists of two parts, and obviously, this is the first part. I'll probably post the second part later, or tomorrow (which is Tuesday evening in where I live). Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: No, I have not put my plan-to-own-PJO into action yet. So, I don't own it. YET.**

_~Chapter 5.1: Mythomagic and More Warnings~_

**LEO'S POV**

He wasn't really happy with all of them walking away. For Leo, it's like the four of them (well, Jason is exempted, since he was still asleep) has some kind of conference that they – Hazel, Frank, him, and the others on board – weren't part of.

"What in Hades are they doing out there? They can't just run off like that without even giving us hints – even small freaking hints – about what they're doing!" he exclaims.

Hazel shrugs, not taking her eyes of the game she and Frank were playing. "Who knows, Leo, they might announce it later."

"Yeah, Fire Boy, why don't you just chill back and cherish the moments of peace we're having now? Just a few hours from now, we would be back in action to fight Gaea," Frank adds in.

Leo groaned and said in reply, "But still, it's like we're not part of the seven chosen demigods of the prophecy. We should also know what's happening about the quest thingamabobs."

As Frank opened his mouth to answer, a cloud of mist enveloped the three of them. Leo opened his eyes after, just to see that they were not in the games and entertainment room of the _Argo II. _He found himself to be sitting on a white couch in a brownish room. He looked around to find Hazel and Frank, and he saw that they, too, were wondering where they were.

Leo turned around again to see if there was anyone else in the room they were in. All he saw was a wall, shadows of three people, and apparently, a shadow of a table.

"Hey! It's already my turn, not yours!" a man's voice boomed.

"Nuh-uh! Your turn's already finished, now it's mine!" another voice said.

Yet, another man sighed. "I'll have you guys know that our children are already here. So, if you want to waste your time arguing over whose turn is it, feel free to do so."

Leo looked at the two other demigods, and he noticed that they were also wondering who those who have just spoken were. He had a feeling that he knew one of those people, but couldn't place a finger on it.

The half-bloods had a silent agreement to go to where the sources of the voices were. They simultaneously stood up and walked past the wall and saw three people – wait, scratch that, _gods _– sitting around a table, playing some sort of game that involves statues and cards.

"Um, hey, Dad…? What are we doing here? And what are you guys doing?" Leo asked.

Hephaestus cleared his throat before speaking, "Hello, son. You're here because we have some things to tell you. And this? This is a game that Nico taught his father one time before he was captured. "

"It is called Mythomagic. Pluto here adapted it from his Greek form and later on, taught us gods how to play it," Mars continued.

Pluto nodded his head in agreement and grinned, "I have to say, this game's really fun."

"Nico…as in Nico di Angelo? He played this game before?" Hazel asked with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Yes, Hazel. He was once obsessed with this game. You should've seen the rare statues he has—"

Pluto was cut off with Mars' throat-clearing. "Back to the point, Uncle."

The Roman god of the dead blinked and said, "Ah, yes. The main reason why we teleported you here is because we are warning you about the future events that will happen."

"We are not allowed to disclose much information to you children, but we are to give you some advice that would help you," Hephaestus adds.

Mars looked at the three demigods straight into their eyes, and finished, "You should not give in to her. Do not—I repeat, do _not_—agree to anything she says and just stay close to each other. That is all."

Leo, Frank, and Hazel began to complain about this at the same time, and after gods-know-how-many seconds of complaining, Pluto snapped his fingers and a cloud of mist enveloped the three once again.

**ANNABETH'S POV**

She didn't expect that to happen. Annabeth had just read a note coming from her mother, but it had a different meaning than the first one Athena told her.* She was reading a book she picked from the architecture section of the library, and when she had reached the back of the book, she found a small envelope with an owl decorating its flap.

Annabeth opened the said envelope cautiously, and found a neatly folded letter inside it. She unfolded the paper, and read the six simple words that were written on it.

"_You will be challenged, stay strong."_

Now, she was concentrating on the sentence that was on the paper. _What challenge? _Annabeth thought. _It's most certainly a part of the quest. Would we overcome this? What if we__—_

Annabeth's train of thought was interrupted when Piper suddenly barged in the library, slightly panting. Annabeth looked at her and raised an eyebrow, asking for an explanation.

"My – mom – sent me – a letter – awhile ago," Piper answered while catching her breath.

She sat down on the chair that was near Annabeth's. "Aphrodite was warning me about something. Something about a part of her power and staying close to my friends, I think," she added, once she was breathing evenly.

"Do you have it now?" the daughter of Athena asked. Piper nodded and handed over the letter to Annabeth. The latter read it carefully, and smirked towards Piper at the last part where the Lady of Doves had particularly mentioned "Sparky". The smirk was wiped off her face after she had realized both of their mothers were sending them warnings.

"Looks like Athena and Aphrodite know something we don't. My mother also sent me a warning letter," Annabeth remarked.

Piper's face was etched with something Annabeth rarely saw on her – deep thought. It was after several minutes when she had spoken again.

"Do you think it has something to do with Gaea?" she asked.

Annabeth nodded slightly. "Maybe, but your mother mentioned here in this letter that it was something that's part of her realm, right? It might either be about love, beauty, doves, or charmspeaking."

"Probably love, beauty, or charmspeak. But hey, do you think the others also received warnings from their parents?"

"Yeah, maybe, Piper. Let's go ask them."

The two of them soon headed off to where the others were, but what they don't know is that while they were travelling towards the game room, one of them has been slowly giving in to the voice of Gaea.

**A/N: Oh! I'd like to shout-out to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorite-d our story! Thank you so much!**

**P.S. Do what you do best! Review, follow, and maybe make our story your favorite! Flames are oh-so accepted, constructive criticisms: better, and praises: best.**


	6. Breaking Apart

**I'm so sorry for the late update! I did a lot of things for school, and I just haven't got the time to spare for this; writer's block also hit me. Okay, now, go on with part two of chapter 5!**

**DISCLAIMER: _I really need to do this, don't I?_ *sigh* I don't and won't own PJO. Ever.**

_Chapter 5.2: Breaking Apart_

**PERCY'S POV**

He's shattering. Percy knows that Gaea had successfully broken his trust for one of the Seven. He knew that his father told him not to break any trust he had with the Seven, but Gaea's statement just stung him bad and it later on built up hatred for the son of Jupiter, instead of more trust.

_-Cool flashbacks are cool-_

Percy was lying on his bed, sorting out his thoughts. _Gods, _he thought, _I feel like a freaking girl._ He felt uncomfortable with Gaea's voice just popping in on his mind, but sometimes, he wanted to give in to her requests.

_No, Percy. You won't give in. Do it for your family. For Annabeth._ This was his constant reminder to his self. He's not giving in without a fight.

_Oh, really now, Perseus? What if I told you that you don't stand a chance against one of the demigods on board?_Gaea had said.

_Oh, gods. Not this again, _Percy thought. _Would you just SHUT THE FREAK UP?!_

_Not a chance, Perseus. I will not 'shut the freak up' unless you listen to what I'll say._

Silence.

_What do you want, Dirt Lady?_

_I do not want anything from you. I am only going to tell you about Jupiter's son._

Percy scowled. Sure, he didn't—still doesn't—fully trust Jason Grace, but he was able to set aside their differences and continue working as a team.

_What about Jason? _Percy was getting curious, and this happened rarely, since his "Seaweed Brain-ish" and oblivious side often popped up.

_He is much powerful than you think he is. Much stronger. Someday, you may not be able to protect your friends, and he'll be their savior._

_And your point is…? _Percy thought. He did not really understand the Primordial deity's statement.

Gaea chuckled deeply. _You do not get the meaning of it, do you, puny demigod?_

_Huh? What meaning? _

_That Jason Grace would, sometime in the future, steal your friends from you, including your dear Annabeth. That he can protect them from any harm that'll come their way. Unlike you._

What she said had stung Percy hard. She triggered something that was way too pushed back in his mind—his initial loathing towards Jason. No, it wasn't because he looked similar to the late son of Hermes—with the blond hair and blue eyes—, but rather because he seemed too…perfect. Too royal and absolutely a leader—like what a Roman praetor should be. Something Percy wasn't. Sure, he had lead the campers in the Battle of Manhattan, fought some of the Titans, battled several monsters and fellow demigods, but he didn't do it alone. He didn't have this aura of leadership—he thinks Annabeth had that part.

Yet, he still had this certain feeling (was it jealousy, envy?) and he was certain it was not a positive one. For once in his life, Gaea said a sensible remark to him. Percy never imagined that he would fall into the bait of the enemy (the greatest and probably meanest since Kronos).

But he still did.

-_Aw, it's the end of the cool flashback_-

Percy was angry at his self. They cannot afford to lose trust of one another. It's the one thing that binds them together. Yet, he was the first one to break this unwritten and unspoken rule of not breaking their trusts. _And they call me the loyal one here, _he thought, feeling slightly disdain at his self.

Though, all that's fully broken and lost can never be mended. _Maybe, _he said to himself, _just maybe, time would fix this mess._

* * *

**JASON'S POV**

Jason woke up abruptly from his eventful nap. He was still sitting on the comfy chair in the game room. Apparently, the others who were there recently have gone elsewhere. _Probably to eat or socialize or something, _he thought.

Though, Jason's mind was still on Juno's reminder-slash-warning-slash-clues of someone who is coming. _Juno said something about Chicago and potions, _he pondered. _I think we came across someone in Chicago last time…_

Frank and Hazel came into the room while talking amongst themselves. Jason noticed that Leo was not with them, but decided not to ask.

He began to focus again as Piper and Annabeth came.

"Guys, we have some news. Hey! Where's Leo?" asked Piper breathlessly.

Frank, Hazel and Jason looked at them. It is evident that something happened while Piper and Annabeth went away.

Suddenly, the whole warship leaned forward. They stumbled.

"What the—?!" "Oh my gods!" "What in Hades?!" shouted the demigods.

"Hello, everyone," came Leo's voice. "Supreme Commander of the Argo II speaking."

Jason rolled his eyes. _Give it to Leo for praising himself_, he thought.

Leo continued, "So, yeah. We had a little problem. I sensed it right after our parents- er, I mean, the pay rents. Yeah, the wind spirits need our pay for renting the sky."

_They got warnings, too_, Jason realized. _But what in Pluto's underwear were the pay rents about?_

He turned to Piper instead for a more sensible conversation. "What news did you have for us?"

"You have warnings, don't you?" Annabeth asked quickly. They nodded solemnly.

"Yes, we have," said Leo as he came back.

"I realized something, though." Hazel stood up. "Do not listen to her voice... It's Gaea."

"Gaea's…voice?" Piper asked. "That's bad."

"How bad?" questioned Frank urgently.

"Oh no. No, no, no. That is what mom meant! It's CHARMSPEAK!" Piper whisper-yelled.

"Wait, what do you mean with 'it's charmspeak'? Gaea's using your mother's powers in order to tear us seven apart?" Jason asked.

Aphrodite's daughter nodded. "She may be using it now towards one of us. By the way, where's Percy?"

Annabeth spoke up, "I think he's still in his room. You…don't think Gaea might be charmspeaking him, do you?"

"There might be a possibility, but let's just hope it's not gonna happen, okay?" Hazel said while rubbing Annabeth's back comfortingly.

A moment of heavy silence enveloped them until Leo spoke up.

"Anyone wants pizza? I have bacon and cheese. Hmm? Anyone?"

* * *

Jason did not know that Leo had processed that Gaea shouldn't be able to reach them. However, she might command the wind spirits to do something against them.

That is something the Six didn't know, that the damage was done on Percy Jackson.

* * *

**You know the drill. Read, review, follow, favorite, anything you like! :)**


	7. The Start of a Personal War

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own. 'Nuff said. But this plot is ours, though. And this chapter is Nix's. :)**

_Chapter Six: The Start of a Personal War_

**Leo POV**

Leo set up his hi-tech microphone early in the morning. When I say Hi-tech, it really is HIGH TECHNOLOGY. The microphone can change your voice into another voice like Justin Bieber, Taylor Swift or Dark Vader. So far, Leo has already tried Jason Grace's voice ("This is to Piper: I love you. Let's have a date tonight."), and it resulted to a hyperventilating Piper, and when she found out that Leo has tricked her, she charmspoke him into diving beyond the deep blue sea.

_What. A. Shame._ Leo thought. _If only I was a charmspeaker, I could've told her to put on make-up._

He turned-up the volume of the speakers. _Okay Leo, time for another good Zeus-booming wake-up call_, he smirked. He couldn't wait to hear Percy's funny comments again. Somehow, he and Percy got very well along, what with the jokes and all.

He then 'sang' using the microphone, his voice changed into Carly Rae Jepsen's.

_**"Hey, wake up guys,**_

_**I know I'm crazy**_

_**But 'tis my singing**_

_**So hire me maybe...**_

_**It's hard to fire**_

_**Your beds, baby**_

_**But if you want me**_

_**Just kiss maybe..."**_

As expected, they all went down, groaning and complaining about Leo's impromptu singing. _They_ consists of Jason, Annabeth, Hazel, Frank, and Piper.

But...

There is no Percy.

**Jason POV**

The early morning singing is starting to get on Jason's nerves.

"Really, Leo? Can you sing something cooler? Like 21 guns or something?" he asked.

Piper piped up in an amused way. "How about some Michael Jackson?"

They all started making really stupid, Gaea-class suggestions. Just then, Jason noticed something. He did a quick head count. Six.

It was Annabeth who suddenly asked, "Where's Percy?"

An eerie silence fell over them.

"I'll go check him out," stated Jason. He then started going up to Percy's room. He knocked on the door. When no one answered, even when he came to the point of ca ling Percy's name, he turned the knob, which appeared to be unlocked.

What met his sight next was disturbing.

He had walked in with the lights closed, so the room was quite dark. The walls were tattered.

The pictures owned by Percy were torn. Otherwise, the room looked quite fine.

"Percy?" asked Jason, a feeling of uncertainty laced with his voice.

A blast of water from the window hit him so hard that he was pushed against a wall. Then, it changed direction and he was sent tumbling down the stairs.

The others circled around Jason. Piper helped him up, shaking.

Steps resounded across the stair hall. They looked up. Jason saw Annabeth look quite afraid.

"P-P-Percy?" she stuttered.

Jason stared at the person coming down the stairs. The son of Poseidon's expression appeared calm, not even anxious, yet he radiated an aura that told everyone that the sudden ambush on Jason was not a joke.

**Percy POV**

Percy stared them down, although most of it was pointed towards a certain child of Jupiter.

Leo tried to break the ice. "Uh, Percy, dude? How about—"

"So, plotting behind my back is the new trend now, huh?" Percy started in a voice that obviously doesn't sound like One Direction. Percy heard himself speak this out, and he winced internally. The way he said it obviously did not have any of the humor he usually had. It surprised him.

"What is the matter with you?" Jason countered, slightly annoyed.

Unbeknownst to the other six, Gaea spoke in Percy's mind.

_Now, pawn, here is what you shall say...__  
_  
"I have changed my mind," were the words that came out of Percy. Though, of course, Gaea is the one controlling him. "I decided that I can no longer trust some of you..." he pointed his words most especially for Jason.

Gaea continued in warping Percy's Seaweed Brain, changing his beliefs, making him trust her. _That's right Perseus Jackson. Go on. They are no longer your friends. I AM your friend, and your mistress.__You no longer want them. So do as I say. Discard your friends, and come to Olympus, where I can be a true acquaintance, and you shall be faithful to me.__  
_  
Then Gaea made a mistake. _You__no longer want Annabeth. Now tell her that._

Percy opened his mouth, ready to say the words like a puppet.

But his heart prevented him. _No way would I do that. No. Way. In. Hades._He started to fight for his free will.

Gaea realized this. And quickly, she changed her command, er voice viscously thick with charmspeak. _Fight Jason Grace. Kill him._

**A/N: Yeah, I know it's been weeks since I last updated this. School activities got in the way. Sorry. And please check out my new (uh, not-so-new) one-shot, "Before It's Too Late". No spoilers, though. :) (Don't kill us, though, since we gave you readers a cliffhanger. If you kill us, well, you won't know what'll happen next. Just saying. :D)**

**Review!**

_Stars and Sparkles,_

**Arrow of Artemis**

**P.S. Yeah. That "Stars and Sparkles" thingy up there? If it isn't obvious, I really like stars, and they, like, sparkle during the night-when there are no clouds covering 'em. Uh, yeah.**


	8. It's Not Simply a Misunderstanding

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO/HoO. Rick Riordan does.**

_Chapter 7: It's Not Simply a Misunderstanding_

**Third Person POV**

Riptide suddenly came up alive and kicking in Percy's hands. It slashed at Jason's chest, seemingly having a brain of its own. Just then, a gold blur met Riptide in the middle, forming an X. At that short standoff, all of them could see that Jason held his own with his _gladius_.

Percy broke the standoff and stabbed Jason, or at least tried to. The son of Jupiter parried the attack.

"Percy!" Jason yelled. "What are you doing?"

Percy did not answer. Instead, he raised his hand—and a stream of water from the nearby window hit Jason.

"Percy! No!" Annabeth came rushing at him, trying to restrain her boyfriend, but Percy simply ducked out of her way.

Jason lay at the stairs leading to the deck. Leo helped him up.

"Jason, lead him up," Leo urged. "I got a stupid idea."

"That idea of yours better be the good kind of stupid," Jason muttered. He glanced behind Leo, and pushed him out of harm's way just as Percy stabbed Riptide forward. The blade sunk next to Jason, which gave him enough time to rush up the stairs.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

'You will be challenged. Stay strong.' Annabeth was shaken by Percy's attack. She never would've thought that _Percy_, the most loyal and trusting one of the seven, will be the 'pawn' of Gaea. (And frankly, Annabeth would rather they might as well fall off the sky of Gaea instead of seeing Percy like that.) And yet, she has observed something the others failed to see.

The other four kept quiet a while ago, not because they were scared and afraid. They were _terrified_. Annabeth could tell from their body language that they thought that if they make even the tiniest of moves, Percy will come rushing at them, slashing like a fruit ninja and screaming 'GUAAAAAHHHH!' incoherently.

Contrary to their beliefs, Annabeth noted that Percy's eyes were on Jason. Full of malice, yes. But strangely, anger seems to lack in his face. His words were cold and accusing as he told them that he knew that they were plotting against the son of Poseidon, but Annabeth saw the sharp hesitant intake of breath after that.

When Percy blasted Jason with seawater at the foot of the stairs, Annabeth tried to stop Percy, and though he ducked out of the way, she saw him look at her—

'You will be challenged. Stay str—'

'Aphrodite was warning me about somethi—'

'We had a little proble—'

'It might either be about love, beauty, doves, or charmspeaki—'

'Do not listen to her voice... It's Gaea.'

Warnings, advices, Percy, Jason coming up his room, and Wii games. Annabeth shook her head and mentally scolded herself for thinking of Luigi defeating Mario at Rainbow Road at this time. (Though, under different circumstances, she would smile victoriously at that. She'd always rooted for Luigi, instead of Mario.)

The pieces came together... Percy is under the influence of Gaea's charmspeak.

She looked up as Leo came rushing to her, and told her that he had an idea to stop Percy.

After listening to Leo, Annabeth agreed on his mind-blowing plan.

"But first," Annabeth added quickly. "Pull this ship up towards the sky."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Percy came back to himself just in time to change course and avoid stabbing Jason's torso, then imbedded Riptide in the wood.

Percy knew that Gaea sensed his hesitation, and before he knew it, Gaea spoke once more.

'Go on, pawn. Attack him. He was the one who first plotted against you after all.'

The cloudy haze in his confused mind shrouded his thoughts with Gaea's words.

Percy pulled Riptide out and ran up towards the deck with a determined expression.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Steps thundered across the deck, and Jason's first thoughts as he smelled the sea were: "Leo's idea _is_ stupid. Leading Percy up here would mean more water for me to splash around in."

Percy reached the top and immediately lumbered after Jason.

Slash. Parry. Stab. Duck.

Jason seemed to realize that Percy is forcing him into defense mode. He did the only thing that is logical; he switched to offensive.

Offensive plus offensive is not a great combination. But Percy and Jason made it look very interesting.

As the two fought, the Greeks and Romans started gathering around, muttering about two leaders fighting. Chiron was among them, and his face is grim…like he knew something most of them didn't. And that _something _wasn't good at all.

Clarisse La Rue noticed the tension. Though she is a daughter of Ares, she knew that now isn't the time for the camps to be at war. She called for the Apollo campers and ordered them to start playing music fit for a sea voyage to make it look like Percy and Jason are just entertaining them. To be brief, it worked. The muttering stopped and they watched the duo.

Clarisse glanced at Reyna, Camp Jupiter's praetor. Reyna also looked at her. A look of understanding seems to pass between them. They both knew that the fight is not a show.

* * *

**A/N: ...Hi? [chuckles nervously] How're you guys doin'? c: So sorry for this _super _late update! We (Nix and I) had to make all of you wait for, like, seven months or so. Sorry! So...now we're both on summer vacation; hopefully we'd be able to give you more chapters until school starts again on June.  
**

**Another thing: sorry for this horribly short chapter. I know that after that long wait (or short to no waiting time for recent readers) it's not fair to give you such a short chappie. And *hopefully* you weren't confused with all the constant POV swap. HEADS-UP: there'll still be some of that in the next chapters, so yeah.**

**Yeeeessh. Hope you liked this one. Should you have some concerns on this story or constructive criticisms or you just want to comment "UPDATE SOON OKAY", put in in your review *down there in the box*. Byeee~**


	9. Answered Prayers and Almost-Funerals

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own PJO/HoO, it's owned by Rick Riordan.**

_Chapter 8.1: Answered Prayers and Almost-Funerals  
_

**Jason's POV**

Jason had to say that he is impressed with Percy's swordsmanship. He's all on offense, yes...and because of that, Jason has to shift several times to defensive.

As Percy thrust Riptide, Jason countered the attack. Percy kept pushing Jason forward with combos—slash, duck, thrust, slash again, then followed by a stab—seemingly calculating Jason's actions until he saw his chance. Just as Jason went for a low blow attack, Percy locked it with Riptide and twisted—sending the _gladius_ clattering on the ground. The son of Poseidon got it quickly. And just as swift, using the two swords, one in each hand, he crossed both around Jason's neck. It was close enough that one more movement of Percy's hands could kill the sky god's son.

Jason stood tall and proud as if dying was such an honour, but under the circumstances, it isn't. _I am so dead, _he thought. _Dad? I don't know if you're listening or not, but give me just one more chance to save Perseus before you get an invitation from Uncle Pluto about my funeral. Please?_

He kind of knew from the start that Percy was, well, not Percy. It was like when they were possessed by eidolons: same person in physical terms but still a different one inside. And maybe—_just maybe_—Jason could save the Greek demigod before another horrendous incident happens inside the Argo II.

"Whoa!" Jason abruptly stated. He and Percy slightly staggered; both were finding a position to balance themselves.

Jason noticed that the flying ship was, _thankfully_, flying upward. His prayers were answered! _Thanks, Dad._

I also have to thank Leo after all this, he thought.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Leo wiped his hands with the cloth from his pocket. He had been watching the fight while trying to maneuvre the ship to go back up towards the sky, and he had been panicking like crazy, especially when Jason lost his sword to Percy.

He might as well be in a mental institute for talking to a flying ship. Leo was muttering words of encouragement to the Argo II for the past few minutes.

"Come on, my lovely ship. I know you can do this. I believe in you. We _all _believe in you. You know that, right? Y'know, maybe after everything settles down, I might introduce you to my fangirl club. Yes, I have one called Team Leo. Being a seventh wheel is hard, so having that makes me _so_ happy. There are like _hundreds _of them…" He basically told the ship all sorts of things like that. Leo continued telling the 'fangirl club' story (which was _totally false_, by the way) to the ship, particularly to Festus' head. It was his was of concentrating on the task at hand.

He then felt a tugging sensation in his gut. His warship had given an almighty heave and flew towards the heavens. By then, Leo ran around and shouted out "THE SHIP DIDN'T GO DOWN WE DIDN'T GO DOWN WITH THE SHIP YES OH YES WE WON'T HAVE FUNERALS BECAUSE _WE'RE ALIVE_" to no one in particular. He saw Percy lose his balance at first, but he sunk the two blades into the ship's deck. Jason simply flew, getting new-found strength from his home advantage, the sky. Leo observed that the demigod onlookers tumbled over each other, and were being sent below deck by Hazel, yelling something about a party being over and oncoming storms.

Leo sent Frank towards the main mast to scout for any oncoming wind spirits that might add more trouble aboard.

He looked at Percy and Jason again. Jason had found himself a javelin, also made of Imperial Gold, and as long as Leo's Aunt Rosa's longest belt that she had used to discipline him back then. That belt wasn't used anymore. Leo had turned it into charcoal, but that's a story for another time.

He snapped out of his thoughts and saw Jason summon lightning from the sky, and directed it towards Percy. The son of Poseidon pulled out the swords and tried to dodge the lightning, but he wasn't fast enough and it hit his feet. He rolled over and though it hurt a little, he was able to stand up.

Leo was getting scared at those two, honestly. It was like one of them was going to either get thrown out of the ship or be injured badly by their weapons. Neither choice was really on the positive side, so that was what scared Leo out of his wits.

He really didn't know what was going on between them. Leo was able to at least understand that Gaea, through her awful charmspeaking, tapped an unknown hatred and anger inside Percy. To whom those emotions _really _were pointed to, the demigods, Chiron, and Coach Gleeson had no idea.

When the son of Hephaestus saw Percy's stance, his trend of thoughts was cut off. He knew that position; he had _first-hand _experience what came after that.

This was trouble. _**Big **_trouble.

* * *

**A/N: Hullo, everyone. So, here's another chapter! As you can see, chapter 8's been halved, just for fun... Well, not really. {It was originally shorter so I made it into two parts, but now it's longer. But I'm still keeping it halved.}**

**And Leo totally has fangirls, right? ;) Though, I'm not sure if they call themselves Team Leo...I just put that there. And that 'talking to the vehicle' part was inspired by a scene in Let It Snow ****/DISCLAIMER: the book is not mine\\** (John Green's part of the book).  


**Anyway! Do you like it? Hate it? Any suggestions, comments, constructive criticisms? Put in in your review! Thanks, and see you in the next chapter~**


	10. Stupid Plans and Plot Twists

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own PJO/HoO. And still, Rick Riordan does.**

_Chapter 8.2: Stupid Plans and...Plot Twists?!  
_

**Third Person POV**

Percy raised his hand and the sea, hundreds of feet below them, started to churn. Jason continued to strike Percy with lightning and wind. Some hitting its mark and others, not quite. With Percy's state of mind, the lightning has started weakening him, but not enough to stop him from throwing a small hurricane in Jason's direction.

The son of Jupiter hit the floor of the deck. Dazed, he stood up and shouted to Leo, his voice loud enough not to be carried away by the wind. "Leo! What happened to your stupid plan?"

Leo looked at him distractedly. "Just...one more second!"

"One, zero," Jason counted impatiently and sarcastically. "Well?"

"One hundred more seconds!" Leo yelled back.

Jason suddenly slammed sideways against the ship's wall. Percy stood in front of him.

"Goodbye Grace..." he muttered darkly. Not his usual voice. He thrust the Riptide towards Jason's throat, and the _gladius_ at Jason's chest.

With no time to think, Jason maneuvered his javelin in front of him like a steering wheel and pushed forward, and the two swords hit the hard wooden stick instead. Jason kicked Percy, and Poseidon's son fell on the floor.

As Percy stood up once more, Jason saw him smirk cruelly. His dark hair was blowing in the wind's direction just over his eyes. Percy raised both hands and water built up around him. He was in his own personal hurricane again.

Water buffeted Jason. Closing his eyes, he yanked his _gladius_ from the javelin and stabbed blindly. He apparently missed because it did not hit anything but water. In desperation, he summoned the wind around him, and commanded it to swirl really fast around him. A tornado appeared, putting him on even odds with Percy.

Suddenly, Piper's voice was heard. "Stop! Percy, stop, and Jason, that is enough."

Jason obeyed instantly. Percy hesitated, as if deciding between throwing up his blue breakfast and listening to Piper.

"Percy! Now!" Piper said, more power oozing from her words.

Percy felt a dizzying sensation, and he stopped. All strength left him, and he slumped on the deck, breathing hard. The storm stopped, and the sky cleared.

'What are you doing pawn?'

Gaea's voice in his head again. 'Get up,' she ordered.

Though he was tired, Percy did.

"Incoming!"

Percy looked up and saw Leo being carried by Frank in eagle form.

As they went down, Leo swung and knocked Percy out with Gleeson's handy-dandy baseball bat.

Everything blacked out.

* * *

"You have to admit, it _was_ a really stupid plan," Leo said. Frank and Jason had carried Percy into Annabeth's plain room for a more comfortable atmosphere, and laid him on her bed.

Jason fumed. "This is your plan?! Seriously, Valdez? I thought _those _were only jokes you said earlier! After all those times—"

"_Always. _But honestly, I often come up with several stupid plans," Leo clarified. "But that is not all. Annabeth and Piper are now working on the words to reverse Gaea's influence over Percy, and _those_ are really a part of the plan. Oh," he pointed behind his back, "and there they are!"

Annabeth came in. Her first reaction when she saw Percy was sadness. But it disappeared quickly. She had to be strong for Percy. Irrelevant emotions were not appropriate this time.

Piper stood at the foot of Percy's bed. She breathed deeply. "Percy," she started. "Wake up."

One minute. Two minutes. They patiently waited for him to wake up. Two minutes then became five, and five became ten. Percy still didn't wake up.

"Try speaking again, Piper," Hazel, who came in the room with the other two girls, suggested.

Piper merely nodded. "Percy? You need to wake up."

Annabeth did not know what was happening to her boyfriend. He wasn't pale, nor was he burning up with fever. He just looked…asleep.

Frank simply scratched his head in a confusing manner. His eyes seemed to look curiously on Percy's hands. "Uh, is that supposed to happen?"

"Which is supposed to happen, Frank?" Annabeth questioned.

He pointed at Percy's hands. "_That._"

And surely, there were some words scribbled on the back of Percy's left hand and something that resembled a mural was on his right. They quickly went to his bedsides, Annabeth, Hazel, and Jason on the left, and Leo, Piper, and Frank on the right.

"'As the time comes closer, chaos will descend on the humans, and the land shall devour the unworthy and disobedient,'" Hazel read.

Annabeth continued, "'Time had only crawled, but now it goes faster, ever since the land had influenced one. One fights another, and next comes war between the two. The riots shall be the "food" of chaos.'"

"Look, there're the last lines," Frank said. "'Nothing can stop the land's rise and revenge, and when the time reaches the seventh, there is no way out.'"

Leo visibly shuddered. "Man, that's some creepy stuff. What with all that chaos and time and land shizz?"

"I'm…not sure," Annabeth uncomfortably answered. She disliked—no, _hated _not knowing things, especially these kinds.

"Guys, look at this…" Piper then muttered, looking at the mural-like thing on Percy's right hand.

Annabeth hurriedly went to her side. She gasped aloud, her gray eyes widening at the sight. "That's not good."

* * *

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! (That's a new record.) We're really making it up to you guys. we'redoingeverythingwecantogiveyouawesomechapters. c:  
**

**So, there's a plot twist. What do you think of that prophecy-slash-legend means, and do you think the Seven are included in it? and what do you think is put on Percy's other hand?**

**Put everything and anything you want in your review. Reviews make Nix and I smile and write faster! So, review! Thanks, byeee~**


End file.
